1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for administering inter-core communication via shared memory.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Parallel computing is an area of computer technology that has experienced advances. Parallel computing is the simultaneous execution of the same task (split up and specially adapted) on multiple processors in order to obtain results faster. Parallel computing is based on the fact that the process of solving a problem usually can be divided into smaller tasks, which may be carried out simultaneously with some coordination.
Parallel computers execute parallel algorithms. A parallel algorithm can be split up to be executed a piece at a time on many different processing devices, and then put back together again at the end to get a data processing result. Some algorithms are easy to divide up into pieces. Splitting up the job of checking all of the numbers from one to a hundred thousand to see which are primes could be done, for example, by assigning a subset of the numbers to each available processor, and then putting the list of positive results back together. In this specification, the multiple processing devices that execute the individual pieces of a parallel program are referred to as ‘compute nodes.’ A parallel computer is composed of compute nodes and other processing nodes as well, including, for example, input/output (‘I/O’) nodes, and service nodes.
Parallel algorithms are valuable because it is faster to perform some kinds of large computing tasks via a parallel algorithm than it is via a serial (non-parallel) algorithm, because of the way modern processors work. It is far more difficult to construct a computer with a single fast processor than one with many slow processors with the same throughput. There are also certain theoretical limits to the potential speed of serial processors. On the other hand, every parallel algorithm has a serial part and so parallel algorithms have a saturation point. After that point adding more processors does not yield any more throughput but only increases the overhead and cost.
Parallel algorithms are designed also to optimize one more resource the data communications requirements among the nodes of a parallel computer. There are two ways parallel processors communicate, shared memory or message passing. Shared memory processing needs additional locking for the data and imposes the overhead of additional processor and bus cycles and also serializes some portion of the algorithm.
Message passing processing uses high-speed data communications networks and message buffers, but this communication adds transfer overhead on the data communications networks as well as additional memory need for message buffers and latency in the data communications among nodes. Designs of parallel computers use specially designed data communications links so that the communication overhead will be small but it is the parallel algorithm that decides the volume of the traffic.
Many data communications network architectures are used for message passing among nodes in parallel computers. Compute nodes may be organized in a network as a ‘torus’ or ‘mesh,’ for example. Also, compute nodes may be organized in a network as a tree. A torus network connects the nodes in a three-dimensional mesh with wrap around links. Every node is connected to its six neighbors through this torus network, and each node is addressed by its x,y,z coordinate in the mesh. In such a manner, a torus network lends itself to point to point operations. In a tree network, the nodes typically are connected into a binary tree: each node has a parent, and two children (although some nodes may only have zero children or one child, depending on the hardware configuration). Although a tree network typically is inefficient in point to point communication, a tree network does provide high bandwidth and low latency for certain collective operations, message passing operations where all compute nodes participate simultaneously, such as, for example, an allgather operation. In computers that use a torus and a tree network, the two networks typically are implemented independently of one another, with separate routing circuits, separate physical links, and separate message buffers.
In some parallel computers, each compute node may execute one or more tasks—a process of execution for a parallel application. Each tasks may include a number of endpoints. Each endpoint is a data communications endpoint that supports communications among many other endpoints and tasks. In this way, endpoints support collective operations in a parallel computer by supporting the underlying message passing responsibilities carried out during a collective operation. In some parallel computers, each compute node may execute a single tasks including a single endpoint. For example, a parallel computer that operates with the Message Passing Interface (‘MPI’) described below in more detail may execute a single rank on each compute node of the parallel computer. In such implementations, the terms task, endpoint, and rank are effectively synonymous.
Some parallel computers may include compute nodes with multiple processor nodes which utilize shared memory for inter-core communications. In such embodiments, each core may have a mailbox for communication amongst the cores. To utilize a core's mailbox, another core takes a lock, writes to the mailbox, and releases the lock. Such locks, however, are very expensive in terms of latency. Also, each core may have different physical access to another core's memory. That is, a core may be physically farther away from the memory than another core. As such, access is physically non-uniform. Finally, one way to address the locking issue is to utilize private shared memory access (‘SMA’) channels between the cores. While use of such private channels eliminates the need for locks, the solution is effectively unscalable. Consider, for example, a system with 8 cores. In such an example, each core will have 8 private channels for a total of 64 channels. Consider, another example with 100 cores. In such an example each core will have 100 private channels. As the number of cores grows, the amount of private channels per core increases exponentially to the point that establishing, maintaining, and utilizing the channels is effectively impossible.